Blind Observation
by Asher Elric
Summary: Edward travels far from his brother in order to look into a man that may pose a threat to the safety of Amestris and who may have information Edward needs. Can Ed solve the case while also fighting a religious sect that believe he's their savior?
1. Prologue Rain Drenched

**Disclaimer – I do not own!**

**Blind Observation**

**Prologue – Rain Drenched**

The heavy rain drenched the worn, dull and browned country side with wide sheets of icy water. Rivulets strayed past his collar and down his back, chilling him as it trailed his skin. Edward, knowing of the rain, had left his brother back in Central City. He didn't want the blood seal to be erased, it had been painful to bind Alphonse's soul to the tin can of a body, and Edward didn't want to lose another leg because he wasn't careful enough to protect the seal.

That was what found Edward more east than he had been before. The Brandywine Creek flowed past him and became a river as the rain pelted more dangerously. New Central City, of which Edward was bound to arrive some time soon, was a colony that included many person's of questionable backgrounds. Everyone from the poorest of the poor, to the most despicable criminal that was allowed paroled from prison had decided to make New Central City their home under the leadership of Harold Clinton.

Edward didn't know much about the man short of what the file Mustang had let him borrow for a short time. The man was supposed to be a genius with Alchemical Human Transmutation, which was part of Edward's goal of finding, or making, the Philosopher's Stone. However, Mustang apparently had some sort of hypotheses that there was more to this man than just what the surface told you.

That was why Edward had come to the Land of Rain – even though it was so barren, the rain never made it green, Edward had walked through five thunder storms all ready and yet there was no greenery whatsoever. It was odd to say the least.

He stopped for a moment, he was tired and he was wet and he felt as if he was going to be sick. His coat was soaked through, and he knew he would be damp the entire time he was looking into Clinton. This was probably why Mustang had turned the mission down himself; he would be as useful as a wet match. Not that that man was usually useful, in Edward's opinion, Mustang was generally useless.

--

Harold Clinton gazed at the old priest before him; "You found out what?"

"The prophecy of a child coming to save us from damnation," the priest replied. He was a withered man with white eyes that spoke of cataracts. He wore brown robes and his long white hair was bound at the nape of his neck.

Priest Flagon was the head of a cult that believed that children where sent by their goddess Nyyrikki as holy sacrifices. These Sacrifices were carefully chosen and it was many, many years between sacrifices. As far as Harold could say, the last sacrifice of the Nyy Religion had been about fifty years before.

"What child are you talking about?" Harold asked.

"He is powerful, my lord," Flagon said with a bow of the head.

"Really?"

"It is said that he can make gold, he is also said to be strong with courage,"

"Yes, I think I know who you are talking about," Harold said.

"Has the goddess Nyyrikki given you revelations?" Flagon's blind eyes grew big as the implications of his goddess speaking to a non-believer were great and it didn't merely happen just because, Nyyrikki had reason's to speak to a non-believer.

"Yes, she has and he is on his way here as we speak," Harold's genius of a grin grew.

"My lord!"

"I shall make sure that your sacrifice is delivered promptly," Harold said.

"What shall I repay you with? We of the Nyy Sect do not own a lot and we are not rich by any means," Flagon said.

"Merely hold off on you're sacrifice, we may yet gain freedom from the oppressive hold of Amestris and her leaders," Harold replied.

"As you wish," Flagon bowed as low as his creaky back would allow him before he turned and hurried out of the opulent office. He had to tell the others of the sect of their savior.

--

**A/N – okay, I do hope that you all like this. Please tell me what you think of it and I shall try to continue it. **

**Historical notes – The Brandywine Creek makes an appearance in the American Revolution in a battle between General Howe and General Washington. Washington lost the battle though. So, there, since it was in history, I feel quite fine to use it in this story. Also, Harold Clinton is based on the British General Clinton. **

**The Nyy Sect is my own Religious make-believe thing. I just needed a cult and here we go!!**


	2. Chapter 1

_I want to thank Sugarbowl99, SakuraSagura, Waterai88, Horselvr43vr123 and Wild Horsefeathers8753 for their reviews of this story. This is for all of you. I hope you like this update and I shall endeavour to keep it going. _

_Blind Observation_

_Chapter 1 - of Priests and Believers_

_Sheesh! _he thought with a pained groan, _and I thought Lior had been horrible with all that fake nonsense, theses people are WORSE!_ He had finally found a place to sleep and now he couldn't get to sleep. It was a culmination of many things.

The bed was too lumpy.

Alphonse wasn't around.

And that damned chanting coming from the street below kept him awake even though he had the window and the curtain shut. Alphonse would have said that Edward was just complaining because he could. Edward would admit, if only to himself that Al was right. He wouldn't be telling that to his little brother any time soon.

Finally fed up with it all, Edward pulled the pillow over his head. The chanting was getting to him. These people of Nyy were crazy. But he all ready knew that. So why was he repeating facts that he all ready knew? He was tired, that was why.

Groaning. Edward relit the lamp on the bedside table then he opened his traveling trunk. One pair of pajama's were on top with a note; _Edward, don't do anything dangerous or stupid. Oh, and Colonel Mustang says not to blow up any buildings. Love, Alphonse. _

Edward would have crumpled it up and thrown it across the room if it had been from anyone else but Alphonse. Putting the pj's aside, because he had no intent of changing into them - he pulled out a book, opened it and found his copy of the report Mustang had insisted he couldn't keep.

This book looked like the other beginner books of alchemy the brother's carried with them, some of the books were more complicated and they were still looking through those, using their own books to cross reference or make sense of an array they didn't understand. No one knew what they did on the train when no one was around and they weren't working on one of their overwhelming problems. A little Alchemy on the lock and he had it open. Only he or Alphonse knew how to open it. This was the one book that Edward hid better than the other books.

In the edges of the pages were notes that Edward or Alphonse had made. Points to look into. The report took up a few pages till Edward turned to blank pages. From the case he took up a pen and started jotting down his initial thoughts. From these he would re-write a report telling Mustang exactly what he wanted the man to know. How Mustang knew more than that, Edward wasn't sure, but he did know one thing - that most of Edward's more brilliant thoughts were in this note book which only he and Alphonse ever read. If Mustang ever got his hands onto this book, Edward would kill the man and gladly go to prison for it.

_1 - Chanting. Not sure of the translation. _

"_Déesse, oh déesse, ici notre prière et venger notre trahison !_

_Prendre Amestris dans vos mains et écraser sa militaire !_

_Faire des ennemis connais votre grande puissance." - at least that's what it sounds like. _

_2 - There is one huge Church that people are always going in and out of. Even thought it's midnight, and its still raining, the church still seems to be a very popular place. I think I will take a tour around that bloody fair they have going. I won't be able to go to sleep till they shut the hell up!_

That done, he threw down the pen, closed the book and relocked it with a bright blue light showing the alchemical reaction. Throw on his boots and coat, Edward decided that a bit of a tour by night would be a good idea.

- - -

The fair as Edward referred to it was more of a gathering. The Priest was dressed in dark blue robes, he held an alabaster staff with a Moon Stone on top that glowed with each reply to his…whatever they were.

"Croyants de Nyy, Éloge ton déesse de la guerre et la destruction!"

"Déesse être loué!" the crowd roared. Edward was getting a headache from this. He scrubbed at his eyes.

"Les enfants de Power est parmi nous, Il est notre espoir, Il a été envoyé par notre Nyyrikki déesse!" The Priest said, there were three thumps of his alabaster staff.

"Louange être à la déesse de la guerre et la destruction!" the crowd replied. Edward crossed his arms and decided that it would be a good idea to find someone who knew what was going on. He looked around and found a man who wore a sort of Military uniform reminiscent of the Colonel's. It had the gold braid and everything.

"Ummmm, excuse me, but…do you know what is going on?" Edward had approached the man, it was no more than three feet away, the man had snowy white hair and a monocle over his right eye. He didn't look to be an alchemist.

"Oh, hello there! You must be out of town," the man smiled. It wasn't a nice smile at all.

"Er, yeah, I'm…"

"Edward Elric, Alchemist for the People, I have heard of you," The man replied.

"Oh, I hadn't thought anyone would, all the way out here, I usually stick close to Central," Edward replied.

"Apparently you're superior officer thought your skills could be put to use out here, what's on your mind, son?" the man asked.

"What are they saying, I can't understand a word of it," Edward admitted.

"Nothing much, its just their religious thing, to tell the truth I don't know much. They are praying to their Goddess of War and Destruction," the man replied.

"Ah…" Edward filed this away.

"Yes, the Nyy Sect is closely watched by the Military. They aren't deemed a threat, its just a bunch of bowing and scraping to someone that doesn't exist,"

"Can I have your name, sir?" Edward asked. The man gave another smile.

"My name is Harold Clinton,"

_Why does that name sound so familiar…? _Edward wondered, then it clicked.

"You almost assassinated King Bradley!" Edward cried out in shock. The man nodded. Edward was surprised from the back by four large hands, two on each of his arms. Then something poked his neck and he was out faster than he had thought possible.

Harold nodded to his men; take him into the church and to the holding room. He'll have to be conditioned before the people are told," he ordered. The four men saluted. One took the Alchemist into his arms easily and they all made their way around the circle and into an alley way.

Harold continued to watch the night time ceremony.

- - -

Priest Bill Flagon's eyes grew wide when Harold told him of the capture of a child. Sun-bright hair, gold eyes, and he was, in fact the Fullmetal Alchemist. The most powerful child in Amestris. Not even an adult could compare to the skill of Elric.

"That is good news," Bill rubbed his hands together.

"You'll have to brainwash him, we didn't dare detach the Automail, I don't know how and no one else seem to as well and I didn't want to damage the boy, so we had to come up with some imaginative restraints," Harold explained.

"Ah, we shall start right away," Bill gave a deep bow before sweeping out of the office and taking the stairs to the basement of the church where they would keep the Elric Child till he could be trusted to do as they wanted.

"Alchemist for the people, at not time before has it been more true," Bill said to himself as he walked down the darkened corridor.

- - -

TBC

- - -

A/N - It's short at 6 pages. But, its an update. Enjoy. Please note that the language I used is French, but it really has nothing to do with the plot. So don't worry about what it said. Though I may put up a translation later if I do this again.


End file.
